


Flash and Supergirl get served

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Dance, Based on Robot Chicken, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing, Gen, SERVED, dance-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Barry and Kara are lured by Zoom for a confrontation, only to find out it is not what they expected. Pure crack fic.
Kudos: 8





	Flash and Supergirl get served

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, Supergirl or anything else you may recognize
> 
> This is just a funny idea I got from some Robot Chicken clips. Imagine Flash and Supergirl exist on the same Earth in this.
> 
> This is pure crack.

Barry and Kara ran and flew respectively to where their enemy had summoned them and stopped on seeing Zoom standing there, waiting for them.

Zoom appeared to be holding a shoulder-mounted rocket launcher.

"He's holding a weapon!" Barry said.

Zoom then out the 'weapon' down, closed the tape drawer and pressed play. The song 'Work It Out On The Floor' boomed out of the speakers.

" _Lets get it going!_

_Mama packed a sack' lunch,_

_Papa gave a juice box!"_

"Huh?!" Barry and Kara went together.

Zoom then broke into some spectacular dance moves at the tune. He waved his left hand and then swayed his body from left to right before sliding on his legs, and then flipped, standing on his hands while the music blared.

" _Work it out on the floor!_

_Work it out on the floor! (Yeah)_

_Work it out on the floor!_

_Work it out on the floor! (Oh!)"_

Zoom flipped up and folding his arms, looked at Barry and Kara mockingly.

" _If You ain't here to dance,_

_Get Your ass Out Tha Door!"_

"We just got served, Barry!" Kara told him.

"Let's fight back", Barry said as Kara flew down next to him. The music continued blaring.

" _I wanna dance (with ya girlfriend)_

_I wanna roll (with ya pool boy)_

_I wanna freak_

_Let's get it goin'_

_Let's get it goin'"_

Both walked forward together before swaying to the beat as they shook their legs and jumped on the music before standing on their hands and raising their legs, twirling around in an amazing, spectacular fashion.

" _Work it out on the floor_

_Work it out on the floor (hey!)_

_Work it out on the floor_

_Work it out on the floor (what?)_

_Work it out on the floor_

_Work it out on the floor_

_Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!"_

The two flipped while twirling, stopping on their hands, and jumped back up, giving Zoom a challenging look.

Zoom shook his head and scoffed as the music continued and he danced to it.

" _Back again it's the Robeast digger_

_And my dog is bigger_

_Come to blast a trigger"_

Zoom jumped around, shaking his legs and swaying.

" _School's in session 'cause you gonna get an education_

_Child in the bathroom with Allura doing masturbation"_

Zoom slid on his knees, swaying his head, and then slid back in a dance motion before doing a flip and looked at the two with a smirk.

Now Barry and Kara shook their heads and scoffed.

" _(Bounce!)Planet Doom put a hurt on a robot_

_Shame on a witch gave a spank to a robot_

_Kicking ducats in buckets with a ruckus for King Alfor_

_Never win a battle 'til you pulling out the blazing sword"_

The two then swayed their arms while motionlessly sliding on their feet, looking completely natural.

Zoom chuckled as the music continued.

" _work it out on the floor_

_work it out on the floor (what?)_

_work it out on the floor_

_work it out on the floor (what?)_

_work it out on the floor_

_work it out on the floor (what?)_

_work it out on the floor_

_work it out on the floor (Ho!)"_

Zoom shook his waist while swaying his hands. He then swayed from left to right before hopping and split his legs into either direction while sliding to the ground, and leapt back up before flipping and slid to Barry and Kara, twerking in front of them before, making them look away with blushes while he slid back.

" _Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! (Oh!)_

_Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! (Yeah!)_

_Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! (hey!)_

_Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! (What?)_

_Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!_

_Ho!"_

Barry and Kara swayed and slid to the music, shaking their hands, legs, waists and bodies together, trying their best.

Zoom laughed hysterically and danced to the remainder of it.

" _I wanna dance(with ya girlfriend)_

_I wanna roll (with ya pool boy)_

_I wanna freak...!"_

Zoom stepped forward and shook and swayed his entire body in a flowing river motion at such a speed it looked completely natural and perfect. He then slid and hopped, standing on one foot and raising both hands, and did a slicing throat motion with his right hand.

"We're out of moves!" Barry said in horror.

"Time for a desperation measure!" Kara said.

A drum tune played as Barry and Kara pressed their fists, holding them close to their chests, and then spun their hands repeatedly at the tune in sync. As the tune ended, they stood with their right hands raised, their bodies bent to the right side.

It looked really lame!

Zoom shook his head as multiple civilians and cops surrounded the scene, all saying one word.

"Served! Served! Served! Served! Served!"

Zoom laughed hysterically as Kara sped to him and knocked him out with a punch. He had humiliated Barry and herself badly.

"Who's laughing now, biatch?! Huh?! Huh?!" Kara asked Zoom's unconscious form sarcastically.

* * *

Later, S.T.A.R. Labs

Barry and Kara watched the news with Cisco and Caitlin as the anchor said- " _In other news tonight, the Flash and Supergirl got totally served."_

Barry's and Kara's lame dance which ended with their right hands raised and body bent to the right side was shown.

"Damn! And here I thought you two were the best!" Cisco said.

"You two totally embarrassed the superhero community tonight", Caitlin shook her head.

Barry and Kara exchanged a look and then laughed at the oddity that was life.

**Author's Note:**

> The end. Hope all had a laugh.
> 
> This was taken from a Robot Chicken episode. Just look up 'Robot Chicken Voltron Gets Served Original Audio.'
> 
> The song 'Work It Out On The Floor' is by Seth Green and is a parody of the DMX song 'Get It On The Floor.' Both are amazing, though the original is better of course.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
